1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus of the type in which a cartridge containing a recording medium, such as a magnetic disc, is inserted into the apparatus to perform recording/reproduction and, in particular, to a reverse-insertion preventing mechanism for controlling the cartridge inserting direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus which records/reproduces information on/from, for example, a magnetic disc contained in a disc cartridge, the disc cartridge is inserted through an opening on the front side of the apparatus, whereby information is recorded/reproduced on/from the magnetic disc by means of a magnetic head that is arranged in the apparatus.
In such a known magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, a rectangular opening is formed on the front side of the apparatus, and a holder that is arranged inside the apparatus is provided with a lock mechanism for preventing the disc cartridge from being reversely inserted. This lock mechanism consists, for example, of a cutout formed on the holder and a wire spring having a hook-shaped bent section, the bent section being capable of moving within the cutout. The disc cartridge used in this magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus has a quadrangular configuration in plan view and a tapered gullet section formed in a corner of the front end surface thereof. When this disc cartridge is correctly inserted into the opening starting with the front end surface thereof, the bent section of the wire spring is detached from the cutout by the gullet section of the disc cartridge in the course of insertion. When the disc cartridge is further inserted into the opening, the disc cartridge is conveyed to a loading position as it is held by the holder. When the disc cartridge is erroneously inserted into the opening starting with the wrong end thereof, the bent section of the wire spring abuts the rear end surface of the disc cartridge, whereby the disc cartridge is prevented by the lock mechanism from being further inserted.
However, in the above-described conventional magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, it is necessary to provide a complicated lock mechanism consisting of a wire spring, a cutout, etc. in the apparatus, which means a complicated mechanism is required, resulting in a rather high cost. Further, if the disc cartridge is erroneously inserted into the opening starting with the wrong end thereof, the disc cartridge can be inserted to some degree into the opening, so that there is a concern that the mechanism including the lock mechanism, etc. will be damaged by further pushing in the disc cartridge.